1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a battery connecting apparatus having fast-assembling mechanisms used in a notebook computer.
2. The Related Art
Now, with information technology and the computer industry being highly developed, people more and more rely on computer system. Furthermore, with the functions and performance of the notebook computer approaching those of the desktop computer, the notebook computer that is compact and portable is more and more popular in the market.
As we know, the notebook computer as a portable device is mostly powered by a battery, so the notebook computer must be equipped with a battery. The battery is installed in inside space of the notebook computer by a battery connecting apparatus. The battery connecting apparatus commonly includes a battery housing, a base and a battery connector. The battery housing is used for receiving the battery therein. The base seals the housing. The battery connector is assembled with the base for electrically connecting the battery to a power supply circuit of the notebook computer.
In the past, it typically utilizes an additional part, such as a screw, to assemble the battery connector and the base together. The use of the additional part, however, increases the amount and the sorts of parts of the battery connecting apparatus, accordingly making it cumbersome to manage material. Therefore, the material overhead and the manufacturing expenses are increased. In addition, the assembling operation is discommodious by the use of the additional part.
There is a need to provide a battery connecting apparatus itself having fast assembling mechanisms for simplifying the assembling procedure.
A need also exists for a battery connecting apparatus that is composed of minimum parts.